Kuroshitsuji:Atarashii no Aijin
by shikinah
Summary: Another vengeful soul is given another chance.But falling in love with each other is not part of the contract....
1. 1st chapter

**IMPORTANT:**

** Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso-sensei.  
The writer shikinah owns nothing except for this fanfiction concept and plot.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohai there!!!!**

_(shikinah signing in)_

Wazzup..first kuroshitsuji fic,please send me whatever you think about this story and as always I will gladly accept it and thank everyone.

Every reviews will help me a lot.

Thanks fellas,

**~shikinah**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kuroshitsuji:Atarashi No Aijin**

_(Black Butler:New Mistress)_

**story by:**

**_~shikinah~_**

**_1st Chapter:_  
Her Mistress:most elegant_  
_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It hurts._

_Help me._

_Anybody._

_Just let me live...and they will die._

_I swore._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Busy streets,the clock is ticking.  
Hotel heiress Yuuga Seien is late,again.

The other board of directors are bugging her cellphone, asking where the hell is she.  
She ignored it,she was an important person after all,but still being late is very unproffesional.

"Aijin-sama,the phone is ringing"  
a man dressed in full black suit said while peeking in his rear view mirror.

The woman he addressed wore a black long sleeve polo shirt,with matching white corset hugging her waist perfectly.  
A beige pencil cut skirt ending above her knee showing her creamy legs.  
Her hair long black hair tied behind her head neatly only allowing a stylish bangs fall in front of her angelic face.  
Despite her utter beauty,she seemed bored,  
her hazel eyes missing it's lively glow.

"I'm not deaf Sebastian,let them call all they want."  
She said while playing with a stray bang.  
Her red Porsche is slowly moving,the traffic jam is bad.

"I'm sorry,Aijin-sama"the handsome butler said.

"Seb,you,calling me mistress,is,uhh…uncomfortable" she said smiling.  
Only few people are permitted to see Seien's magical smile.

The butler smiled too,he too was devilishly handsome.  
"I'm honored to be awarded by such smile Seien-sama"

"But that smile will cost you dearly,my devil servant"  
she grinned playfully,enhancing her sensual features.

"It will be?"he asked.

"Drive me to the office in 5 minutes"she said,ordering her butler.

It was, of course,virtually impossible, but he isn't an ordinary butler.  
"Considered it done,My Lady"

She didn't know what happened,but she was in her office,with 3 minutes to spare.  
"Good job,Seb"she said while exiting her car and turning her back on her car and butler,  
her black stilletto clanking on the 60 floor lobby building.

The butler eyes glowed in crimson hue, a devilishly smile playing in his lips.

"Tousen,watashi wa aku made shitsuji desu dakara"_  
("Of course,I'm a butler(and a demon)to the end")_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:Thanks every one, please drop me a line and tell me what you think.)**

_(shikinah signing out)_**  
**


	2. 2nd chapter

**IMPORTANT:**

**KUROSHITSUJI**** belongs to Yana Toboso–sensei.  
The writer **_**shikinah**_** owns nothing except for this fanfiction concept and plot.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_**Ohai there!!!**_

_**(shikinah signing in)**_

Second chapter for my Kuroshitsuji: Atarashii no Aijin.

As always reviews comments, suggestions or any violent (LOL) reactions are welcomed. Just don't flame me okay?

Tell me were did I go wrong and I'll do my best to improve it.

Thanks fellas,

__**shikinah**

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**Kuroshitsuji:Atarashii no Aijin**

_(Black Butler: New Mistress)_**  
**

**Story by:**

_**~shikinah~**_

_**2****nd**** Chapter**  
**Her Butler; most handsome  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Good morning, Yuuga-sama"

The receptionist said while bowing her head. Even though her company is based on America, and most of her employees are Americans, the Japanese customs and culture prevail in her company.

The elegant and beautiful CEO just nodded and headed for the conference room where the boards of directors are patiently (she highly doubt that) waiting for the Yuuga Group of Companies (YGC), princess to arrive.  
She moved swiftly yet with grace, her butler following her every step like a shadow. Except that this one is one very handsome shadow.

"Aijin-sama, please" he said while opening the giant oak door.

"Thanks, Seb, and Seien is fine" she smiled and entered the hall.

"Of course, Seien-sama" he replied

She turned and entered the room.  
The young executive nodded and took her place on the table. Sitting up regally, all attentions fell on her.

"Seien-sama, I wonder if we can inquire something." a middle aged man said. His hair thinning, yet he carried himself with pride.

"Aren't you inquiring now, Walter-dono?" she said, a mocking smile playing on her cherry colored lips.

The whole room was taken aback. The hotel heiress seems to not lose her touch of sarcasm. She smiled in triumph. These meetings need some overhaul, coz' they are too lame for her.

One man broke the silence. He seemed to be the oldest but there is an air authority in him that can almost make anyone intimidated.  
"We understand that these, meetings bore you Seien, but as the sole heiress, you must do your best to run this company well, and responsibly."

"I know that Kunimitsu-jii-sama, I'm doing my best, aren't I?" she retorted, hoping that her old uncle will stop the sermon now.

"Very well, we shall start the meeting." he said, sighing.

The meeting went on for three hours.

This is what amazing about Seien. She sure is a naughty and playful young lady, but when it comes in discussing business, she is smart and clever. As expected from the genius girl who graduated in Harvard when she was only 13 years old, and now that she is 18,the whole YGC is hers to run.  
The meeting ended. She was happy, but she showed nothing and remained as professional as possible.  
She then headed for the comfort room and entered one of the stalls. Then she heard footsteps approaching.

"As if, I think that girl is just playing in her bedroom." A girly voice said. She immediately recognizes it. Eunice Jones, one of the stockholders. She is only 5 years older than her.

'_What is she babbling' about?'_ she thought.

"I think, Miss Seien…is highly capable" Eunice 's secretary said.

"Duh, maybe so, but she's a bitch, making us wait for one hour? As if I didn't know, she is rolling over her bed with that--- butler of her " she said while retouching her make up.

"I think, Mr. Sebastian, is very professional, I've talked to him" she paused blushing, remembering how cute the butler is "and he seemed very smart and polite"

"Don't tell me your crushing over him, Linnette," she said while raising an eyebrow.

"No…I mean,"she said shyly.

"I don't blame you though, he sure is a hottie, I bet that Seien is seducing the poor guy, maybe I should offer him a job at my estate" she said while imagining how good it will be to have a butler as handsome as Sebastian.

"It's unfair really, hogging all the good stuff, money, power and the boys? Who do you think she is?"

She declared, while pouting her lips.

'_That's it bitch'_ Seien thought

"Your CEO, Eunice-dono" she said while exiting the cubicle. She opened the faucet and washed her hand.

All color drained from Eunice's face, her secretary tensed and bowed her head.

"S---eien-sa-ma" she stuttered

"What about my bitching, bitch?" she said, folding her hands in front of her bosom. She stood in full height, showing off her hourglass figure.

"I—well. Isn't it true? That you're just playing with that butler of yours, and taking the office wok for granted?" she said, gathering all her courage.

"Hmmm…. maybe so, but that is not it, don't you think?" she smiled devilishly, like a cat that has cornered a mouse.

"And what do you call all this?" Eunice said

"Jealousy, Eunice-dono, your freaking' jealous of me" she smiled and paused, she then headed for the door and glanced above her shoulders  
"By the way, my super gorgeous and sexy butler won't leave me" she said while touching her nape.

"Don't even bother trying"

"Why is that, cause you pay higher? I'll triple it!" she lashed out

"Nope, because he doesn't want 3rd rate bitches, have a nice day" she then turned to leave.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, bitch," she lashed back

"Don't worry, Seb and I…. certainly will"

-------OO**YGC**OO--------

The room was spacious, for it was fitted for a princess.

"Seb, can you help me undress?" she asked.

"Of course" he then, stood behind his mistress and undid the corset. Slipping it on the floor.

In very big mirror that stood in front of her, reflected her and her Butler.

He wrapped his hands on her reaching for the top button of her blouse. He undid it and started removing the 2nd one, when he reached for the 3rd one she spoke.  
"Sebastian, have I told you how devilishly handsome you are?" she said while looking at his reflection on the mirror.

"Earlier this afternoon. You mentioned something like that," he said smiling

"I did? —Oh, your eavesdropping aren't you?" she accused him

"Not quite, Seien-sama, I followed you everywhere is it not?" he said

"Why you--"she said, small blushes appearing in her cheeks.

He then pushed away her hair covering her nape and kissed a symbol tattooed there. The gesture sent shivers down her spine.

"Your very beautiful too, Seien-sama" he said then lowered his lips in her ear.  
"I'll always follow anywhere, even in the edge of the world" he whispered, his eyes glowing in crimson hue.

After that, he continued removing the buttons, but was stopped when he was about to remove the shirt from her shoulders.

"That's fine, I'm capable of undressing my self"

The kiss and his words sent her mind swimming so she didn't felt that she was almost undressed, she only want him to remove the corset coz' she can't manage on her own, but what he did was too much, nearly undressing her completely. Blushing feverishly, she pushed him out of her room.

"Go on, be a gentleman and stay out." she said while ushering him out.

He then kneeled like a knight and kissed her hand.  
"Yes, my lady" he said turning away.

She slammed the door and leaned on it.

"That's unfair, why did they gave me a ridiculously nice and handsome demon?"

Then she continued removing her clothes and headed for the shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:Whewwww, quite long chapter !!!hehehehehehe, by the way I think this fic's rating may go up depending on my mood or Seien and Sebastian's self control…hehehehehe, that's it for now, and don't forget to drop me a review okay!!!????**

**Thanks a lot!!!)**

**(TRIVIA: Do you know why I named my OC this way?**

**I'll translate it for yah…**

**Seien~ incredibly/weirdly beautiful**

**Yuuga~elegant/elegance)**

_(shikinah signing out)_**  
**


End file.
